El Rey de las Mentiras
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Incluso el más grande rey podía sentirse inferior de vez en cuando, aunque nadie pudiera darse cuenta de esto.


**¡Primer fanfic que subo de esta serie!**

 **En serio, esta pareja conquistó mi corazón y ahora no habrá nada que los saque de ahí xD**

 **Drabble (?) basado en el capítulo 11, espero que les guste~**

* * *

 ** _El Rey de las Mentiras_**

La presión, sentimiento que ha atacado a más de una persona a lo largo de su vida, ya fuera durante la escuela, algún examen importante, una entrevista de trabajo o en una presentación. Era un sentimiento bastante normal en la vida de cada persona, cada quien lo sentía en diferentes niveles, pero simplemente él no se creyó sentir tal presión que lo haría fallar en su presentación. Por primera vez se sentía patético, un mediocre, ya no se sentía como un rey sino como un simple pueblerino. Había defraudado a todos, a su prometida, a sus padres, a sus amados fans, incluso a él mismo.

Sonrió en ese momento, pero no fue una sonrisa sincera, no lo hacía para él mismo, lo hizo para los demás. No quería preocuparlos mucho más. ¡¿Cómo el rey podía mostrarse débil?! ¿Cómo se suponía que los guiaría a todos si se desmoronaba frente a ellos? No quería aceptarlo, claro que no, él era una persona que podía soportar todos estos retos. ¡La gente confiaba en él! ¿Cómo podía traicionar su confianza mostrándose de esa manera?

Siguió con su sonrisa aun cuando ya se estaba alejando de sus padres y su novia, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo viera en este estado. Ingresó al baño para lavarse un poco la cara, necesitaba calmarse un poco, necesitaba recobrar la compostura y volver a ser el rey que era. Se miró en el espejo intentando darse palabras de ánimo incluso tarareó un poco de su propia canción intentando recuperarse, pero fue inútil.

Ya cansado de ver aquel reflejo tan patético cerró fuertemente los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Así no soy yo —masculló por lo bajo sintiendo como la frustración iba apoderándose poco a poco de él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no debía sentirse amenazado por ningún otro patinador, él era el mejor de todos.

—Estorbas —sintió una patada en su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando se giró, vio a un molesto Yuri mirándolo. Inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez la sonrisa de orgullo que siempre portaba se volvió una llena de tristeza.

—¡Oh! Lo siento por no verte Yuri-chan —dijo él.

—Deberías disculparte por haber hecho una presentación tan espantosa como esa —replicó el chico dejándolo totalmente congelado—. En serio, no entiendo porque cada vez que alguien falla en algo viene al baño a lamentarse —se quejó él recordando a cierto tazón de cerdo.

—Así que estabas preocupado por mí, eso es tierno de tu parte —comentó intentando actuar totalmente normal frente a él.

—Cállate, sólo quería venir al baño —masculló el rubio con enojo.

Un largo silencio apareció entre ambos. Leroy se sentó recostó en el lavado dándole la espalda al espejo, estaba cansado de verse así.

—¿Nunca has tenido miedo de decepcionar a los demás? —preguntó sin pensarlo el canadiense quitando su sonrisa.

— Sólo a mi abuelo —reconoció él—. De resto, no me importa nadie más.

—Ya veo —formó una pequeña sonrisa algo apagada.

—Espero que hagas un mejor trabajo la próxima, en serio, me sentiría bastante mal si ganara sólo porque estás teniendo problemas —se quejó él mirándolo de reojo.

—Claro que sí, pero posiblemente eso logré que no puedas llevarte el oro a casa —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —se lavó las manos y luego comenzó a caminar para salir ahí, sin embargo, fue detenido inmediatamente por unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon—. ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Él no contestó, simplemente se quedó así un poco más ocultando su cara en el hombro de Yuri.

«Idiota, si te sentías tan mal no debías fingir una sonrisa» pensó Yuri soltando un resoplido y poniendo una mano en el brazo de JJ. Ahora de seguro sería mucho más vergonzoso admitir que realmente fue a ver como se encontraba.

Si Leroy era la persona más narcisista en el patinaje, entonces Yuri sería el más orgulloso. Él desde ese momento supo que algo estaba mal con él, su sonrisa era totalmente forzada y como él tenía ese complejo de ser rey, de seguro lo había hecho para complacerlos a todos; sí, definitivamente un idiota de primera. No pudo evitar seguirlo cuando lo vio a solas, quería regañarlo por haber hecho algo tan desastroso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al verlo de esa manera tan destrozada. Tal vez por eso mismo lo dejó permanecer en su hombro un poco más para que pudiera llorar en silencio.

Porque JJ podía considerarse un rey que guiaría a todos hacia la victoria, pero de todas formas seguía siendo un ser humano que podía llegar a sentir tristeza y frustración. Y si eso pasaba, simplemente necesitaba a alguien que se quedara a su lado para que pudiera mostrar su lado débil sin preocupaciones.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review?**

 **Posiblemente en un futuro suba más cosas de estos dos~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
